


Running to the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Inuit Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-telling of an Inuit myth, Running to the Sky tells the tale of one brother's misplaced love and its dire consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running to the Sky

It was autumn in their small village and everyone was gathering supplies, food, and everything they would need for the upcoming winter. They had lived this way for centuries and remained untouched from what they called the 'modern world'. Most in the surrounding area had been lucky enough to not be touched by new settlers in the past and the ever emerging technology. They remained simple as some called them but their way of life continued to thrive. Their village was also very rational as well. Men and women came to live in separate lodges once they reached a certain age and spent less time together as they became older.

With marriage a virtually nonexistent term, the children were raised side by side until the age of ten in a neutral environment. Then, they went to live in separate lodges for men and women and remained there. The elders would have pairing meetings once or twice a year once you reached a certain age in order to procreate but for the most part they remained separate unless the need to create more children arose. It was a simple existence but it worked.

Aron happened to live with the women because at a young age he was chosen to be trained as a healer. He demonstrated abilities of being a healer and it wasn't uncommon for some males to be raised with the women. At a young age he was brought to live in the lodges and desperately missed his older brother Ani. Short for Aningan, Ani had been a year or two older than him and they had been close until they were sent to live in the separate lodges. Busy with their day to day actives, the sixteen year old hadn't seen his brother in quite a while and it had been a small glance then. He missed him desperately and hoped they would be able to spend time together soon.

He always looked out for him whenever he had his duties to do but hadn't managed to get a good look at him in what seemed like a long time. After another failed attempt, he breathed out a little sigh. Lifting his head when he heard his name, he smiled as one of the women approached him. She was his age and a pretty thing but he felt nothing for her and there was no reason too. Being taught to be a healer, he would come to live with the healers in a year or so and further his training. He would remain without a partner but it was his position and he had accepted that.

"Going somewhere, Kye?" he asked the girl teasingly as she stuck her tongue out at the long haired male who was nearly her height.

"I'm going to the tree tonight. You should go one day soon before you officially become a healer. We all have needs."

"I'll see about that," Aron muttered as he flushed slightly, waving her off as he headed back to the lodge.

The tree was a spot where the teenagers and young adults, who had yet to take their place in their village's society, met up. It was ignored by the elders and went on without any trouble. They turned their head as long as the traditional values were adhered too in the long run. Contraception was often practiced in these meetings because one only found a partner for bearing a child during the pair meetings. However, it was not always needed. Homosexuality was also practiced in their village and in these meetings at the tree. It was another thing overlooked by their village. Often anonymous sexual trysts took place at the tree and sometimes non anonymous but this was not common because it was a purely sexual encounter. In the end it was easier to remain unknown to your partner and it created fewer issues between all the villagers.

He never had the urge to go up there until late. Aron was good at resisting his urges and he wanted to stick to his duties. Focusing on being a healer was important because it was his place in the village and that was what was most important here. However, he was sixteen and in two or so years he would be considered ad adult and be moved to live with the rest of the healers to finish his training. It would be rigorous, long, and challenging but he considered what Kye had said.

The next afternoon, she briefly discussed her encounter but not in too much detail. She said it had been thrilling and satisfying. If their elders had heard they would turn their head up and scoff in disapproving manner because their held different values but it would never result in anything. They were allowed to participate as long as they adhered to the rules. 

After mulling over it, he became curious and one night slipped out of the lodge. It was a dark place and you couldn't see the face of anyone. When someone was interested, they would brush against you and then go to a secluded part of the woods. Aron waited for some time and was tempted to simply go back to the village until he felt a hand on top of his shoulder. Shivering, he turned silently and was able to tell it was a male but he couldn't make out the face in the near pitch black and felt it was for the best.

Feeling the male take his hand in his, he could hear other footsteps and the faint outlines of figures walking around them but he paid no attention as he walked with his new partner. They headed towards a small clearing and then he turned suddenly. Feeling his back hit a tree; he swallowed and looked up into the seemingly faceless man that was his lover. He couldn't make out any features and just as he was mulling over his decision, he felt lips close over his own.

Blinking slowly, he closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to the larger male as he kissed him back almost feverishly. Sliding his arms around his neck, he tangled his fingers in his hair and tilted his head up as they continued the kiss. Feeling himself pressed harder against the tree trunk, his head smacked lightly against it but he ignored the slight sting and let a slight moan escape him as a tongue slipped into his mouth. 

Pulling the man closer if that was even possible, they kissed until they finally had to part, both panting loudly. Feeling an unfamiliar ache between his legs, he felt feverish and even without words the man seemed to pick up what he was hinting at. He kissed him again and Aron slid his hands to his shirt. Tugging at the offending garment, he struggled to find the buttons and felt himself fumbling with them as the mouth moved from his lips to his neck, sucking gently on the pulse point. Finally managing to get it open he pushed it off the man's shoulders and trembled as they kissed and then lightly bit the area where neck met shoulder. 

Reaching down to tug at his partner's pants, he fully intended to more than assist him with taking them off but before he could his hand was caught and pinned above him, against the tree. Gasping at a sudden passionate kiss, Aron melted into this kiss as one of his hands touched the man's hands, lightly pinching his nipple and teasing the nub into hardness. 

Relishing the shudder that ran through the taller man's frame, he got the message when he felt hands on his shoulders, the man lightly pushing at him. Knowing that he wanted him to lie down, he stood on his tip toes and kissed him hard pulling back but continuing to kiss the man as he lay on the soft ground with his partner above him. Thrown off guard when his shirt was ripped slightly, he wanted to say something about him being a little overzealous but before he could he kissed him again.

Aron fumbled as they kissed, moving so his knee brushed against the growing bulge. Satisfied when he got the reaction he wanted, he broke the kiss and tugged at his shirt. Quickly they shed their shirts and he pulled him down, their chests pressing together as they kissed. He had to turn his head and break the kiss to let out a grown as their erections rubbed against each other which provided wonderful friction but soon it wasn't enough and he looked up at the man who face was still a blur of darkness.

Mumbling something, he had to bite back his words so not to ruin the moment. Speaking in this type of encounter would do nothing and he could express what he wanted with his hands and he did. Tugging at his pants, he unbuttoned the males as the man started to pull away and for a few moments he did feel a sense of panic. Then he realized he heard the sound of fabric and realized he was pulling off his own pants.

He mimicked him and gasped in slight surprise when he leaned down to kiss him and kneeled between his spread legs. When he felt two slick fingers prod at his entrance, he recalled that his partner had come prepared and smiled against his lips. Unconsciously tightening on the fingers, he gasped into the kiss as the man pressed against a certain spot. Feeling bolder, he shifted so his thigh brushed against the leaking erection of his partner. The hiss that escaped his lips made him feel a little impish but he grew tired of teasing and pulled him down.

When he added a third finger, there was a slight stinging but he felt ready and he nearly opened his mouth to get his point across but was quieted when lips slammed over his own and a tongue slipped into his mouth. Distracted, he didn't notice when his weeping erection pressed against his hole and when he did, he was pushing inside him. There was a burning pain but with his own cock so painfully hard he didn't care and bit down lightly on his bottom lip, digging his nails into his back which was a request (or more like demand) for him to move faster.

Reaching down to fist his own erection, his cries and moans were swallowed by kiss after kiss which left his lips swollen and wanting more. Purposely he tightened down on the cock slamming in and out of him, hitting that spot and making him unable to focus on nothing else but the man above him. If he closed his eyes and let his mind wander, he could almost hear others around them and it reminded him they weren't alone. His cheeks heated up and he almost felt himself grow apprehensive but then he started moving faster, pulling out almost all the way so only the head was inside him and then he would slam right back it.

Biting back a whimper, he made a noise when his hand was knocked away and his hands pinned above his head. The man drove himself in deeper and he felt his cock getting harder with every thrust. Throwing his head back, he let out a shout and tried to move his hips in time with those thrusts. He kept hitting a certain spot and it brought him closer and closer to the edge. Finally, when he thought he could stand no more, his partner snapped his hips and forced himself even deeper, reaching down to touch his erection and pump in time with his thrusts.

He came with a shout that was drowned out by another kiss. Amusedly, he figured they were being mindful of the other people around them engaging in their own acts. The man collapsed next to him and both of them were panting softly. Silently, he stood and they shared one last kiss before he slowly headed back to the village. They never shared any words but it was better that way.

~*~

Aningan loved his brother more than anything and he had been devastated when they came to live apart once they hit that certain age. It wasn't something he expected to happen but his brother was chosen to be a healer and that was the end of it. They saw each other still but not as frequently and with him going on more hunting trips and his brother busy with his training they saw less and less of one another.

During one hunting trip, he had been gone for what seemed like years when in reality it was only a few months and he ached to see his brother. The first thing he did when he arrived back at the village was go see his brother but he stopped when he saw him. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't believe that it was him. He looked taller, leaner, and nothing like the scrawny creature he had left behind. In other words, he was beautiful and he watched in fascination as he stretched after being bent and then reached behind to tie back his long hair which had come loose.

Almost immediately, he knew he had to have him and watched him. He couldn't pass up on the opportunity to be with him and watched as he went to the forest one night for an encounter. He had been there a few times in the past and felt jealous at the thought of someone else touching his brother. Staying close behind, it was dark but he followed his every move and came up behind him. It was so wonderful and the next night he did the same thing because he had to have more.

Pressing against his brother's back, they were standing with Aron clutching the tree as if his life depended on it. Hissing as the smaller male clenched around his erection in an attempt to get a reaction out of him, he leaned over him and lightly bit down on his neck in a sort of mock warning. Forcing himself in farther he heard a thud and almost chuckled when leaned his head to far forward and hit his head on the tree trunk.

Turning him around suddenly, he kissed him and forced his tongue into his mouth, the smaller male's arms sliding around his neck to pill him closer. He practically slammed him against the trunk as his thrusts grew faster but from the way his brother was grinding against him, he didn't seem to mind at all. Coming with a grunt, his brother followed, spilling his seed all over his hand. For a moment, they stood there until Aron gave him a light push and he could almost feel him smiling.

Silently, he let him go and wished he could tell him who he was but that could never happen because though homosexuality was tolerated in their village, incest was not.

~*~

Aron knew he was meeting with the same man and after several encounters with him he grew curious. He was breaking several of the unspoken rules and wanting to see him wasn't right he realized but he felt like the man kept seeking him out and now he was almost doing the same. The male wanted to know who this person was even though nothing could come out of it in the end. He was meant to be a healer and that was not going to change.

When they met again the next night, they kissed almost feverishly and that night in particular the moon was shining strong. They ended up walking to an area near the lake and beams of light were reflecting off it. Kissing him, he panted softly and when they parted they happened to stumble past one of the beams of light. It only took a split second but when the light shined on his partners face he saw it was one he recognized. It was a face he hadn't seen in quite a while because he had been away on a hunting trip but he knew who it was right away.

"Ani," he whispered, stepping away from the man suddenly. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe he had slept with his own brother. It was wrong. They were siblings and it wasn't right. "I didn't know it was you..." he trembled.

Watching his brother shake his head, he suddenly came forward and forced his lips over his and Aron wasn't filled with want anymore. It was disgust because he had slept with his brother and now he was kissing him. "What are you doing?!" he cried softly as he pushed him away.

"Aron, I love you so much and ever since I came back... I knew I had to have you."

He stared. "Did you know it was me?"

"Aron..."

"I'm your brother."

"That doesn't have to matter," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss his ear but before he could, Aron gave him a hard shove.

"You knew it was me and you willingly committed incest!" he nearly shouted. "Ani, you tricked me and I want nothing to do with you!"

Frowning, Aningan reached for his brother a second time and yanked him close. He forced his lips over his and slid a hand down to cup his softened erection. "You didn't seem to mind the past few nights," he spoke softly to him. "Nothing has changed, Aron. I want you and you want me."

Delivering a hit to his side, he ran, tears swelling up in his eyes as he blindly made his way to the lodge. Stumbling inside, he managed to find his bed and sat there, trying to control his sobs as he realized that he could no longer remain here and felt like being a healer was out of reach. He had committing something disgusting and the worst part was that his brother knew and intended to sleep with him again.

Swallowing, he thought about his words and reached underneath his bed to get his knife. When this got out through the village, things would never be the same and it was his brother's fault because, as he had said, he wanted him. If he had been anyone else it might be fine but Ani was his beloved brother and if he wanted him so much then he was going to make sure he always had a part of him.

Taking his knife, he silently padded out of the lodge where all the women and some men were fast asleep. Once outside, he did the unthinkable and sliced himself. He gasped in pain as he cut himself between his legs, removing an organ that his brother seemed to love so much and if he wanted him, he could have that part of him. Dropping it in a bowl, he had taken some herbs before he had done that and was almost unaware of the blood dripping down his legs and the pain radiating through him.

Grabbing his lantern which glowed a bright shining yellow, he reached down for the bowl and stumbled forward. Walking slowly to the men's lodge, a sudden energy filled him when he saw his brother outside and he appeared frantic. "Ani."

Hearing his brother call him, he looked up and gasped, running towards Aron when a sudden bowl was shoved at him. "Aron, what-"

"You said you wanted me, brother so you can go ahead and have me, just not all of me," he said with a shaky smile.

Dropping the bowl in shock and disgust when he hovered it under the light, he shined his own lantern which, glowed bright silver, on his brother and saw his bare legs and the blood dripping down them. "Aron, how could you do this? We need to get you to a healer!"

Jerking away when Aningan reached for his arm, he shook his head and took a step backwards. "You will never have me again and nor will you ever lay one hand on me. That is all you will ever get so treasure it," Aron cried before turning and running.

"Aron!" his brother shouted, in shock as he looked over at the bowl and then at the ground. Following the blood trail, he chased after his brother and shouted his name which started to rouse some of the village.

Kye, who had been sleeping soundly in the women's lodge stumbled outside and shined her lantern in front of her. There she saw a blood trail leading into the woods and bloody footprints on top of that. Swallowing, she heard the faint sounds of shouting and then looked over her shoulder when she heard a strange gasp.

"What are those strange lights in the sky?" a woman younger than her asked.

Looking into the sky, she two strange lights one a bright yellow and the other a bright silver and the strange thing about them was that they were moving and it almost looked as if they were chasing one another. "I have no idea," she confessed.

After that night, Anningan and his brother Aron were never seen again and on a clear sunny day, it was almost as if another sun was shining in the sky. And on a clear night, sometimes there were two moons. These unnatural lights chased each other in the sky with end.


End file.
